The present invention relates to a lamp housing, and in particular to a horizontally suspended tubular lamp housing which provides specially designed side reflectors for directing light both upward and downward with respect to the housing.
Tubular lamp housings having side reflectors for reflecting light both up and down are known such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,158,327 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,046. However, the former patent comprises a complicated structure for retaining cusp-shaped reflectors in a parabolic-shaped housing. The latter patent does not disclose housing structure in detail. The reflectors disclosed are curved reflectors facing the tubes.